Barney y Sus Amigos
Barney y Sus Amigos (Translation: Barney and His Friends) is the Spanish dubbed version of Barney & Friends. It begans airing in 1995. It is shown in many Spanish-speaking countries, and in the United States on PBS Kids Sprout's On-Demand service. Opening Titles season1.png|Season 1|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Season_1 Season2.png|Season 2|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Season_2 Season3.png|Season 3|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Season_3 Season46.png|Season 4-6 season8spanish.jpg|Season 7-13 barneyeusamgosseason14.jpg|Season 14 Episode List Season 1 # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # El tesoro de Barba Arcoiris # ??? # Turnándose es fácil aprender # ??? # ??? # Feliz cumpleaños Barney # Sopa alfabeto # La Tierra es nuestro hogar # Mamá Gansa # Seamos amigos # Me encantan los insectos # Cuando yo crezca # Los cinco sentidos # ??? # ??? # Vamos de campamento # Una fiesta de chapoteo por favor # Carnaval de números # El mundo de la música # El doctor Barney # Uff, que día # Hogar dulce hogar # Hola México # Todos son especiales Season 2 # El otoño # ??? # ¿Puedo ayudarte? # Rojo, azul y círculos # Honk, honk, se ha perdido un ganso # ??? # Puedo hacerlo # Adultos por un día # ??? # El cumpleaños de Baby Bop # El circo # Mis juguetes favoritos # El dentista me hace sonreír # ??? # Una aventura de la imaginación # El zoológico alfabético # Diez toneladas de diversión # Una sorpresa muy especial Season 3 # Shawn y los frijoles # Zapatos, zapatos y más zapatos # Hay un lugar para todos # Quisiera ser bombero # De compras para una sorpresa # Ya está el pan # Dos es mejor # Escuela nueva # Adopción # Colaboradores # La mascotas también saben amar # ??? # Hogares para animales # Un día lluvioso # Safari # Trenes # Autos # Barco a la vista # ??? # Aviones Season 4 # El primer día de clases # El carnaval de los niños # Centavos, centavos y más centavos # Es divertido tocar el tambor # Los relojes tic-tac # Esperando al Sr. MacRooney # Construyendo juntos # Es una tradición # Consejos para estar saludable # Juguemos a la pelota # Un misterio diferente # La cacería del oso # Vámos a comer # Arboles magníficos # Diversión y limpieza # Un día de brisa, sin brisa # Todo mezclado # El es mi hermano, ella es mi hermana # Había una vez un estanque # La granja de la abuela Season 5 # ¡Leer es divertido! # Cambiemos de lugar # Seguridad ante todo # Círculo de amigos # Tú eres lo máximo # La banda de Barney # Tienes que probarlo # Colores y más colores # ¡Hola amigos! # Los siete días de la semana # Tesoros escondidos # Una bienvenida real # Dulce como la miel # Lo primero, es lo primero # La visita de la tía Raquel # Los días lluviosos son divertidos # Despacio, que tengo prisa # La importancia del nombre # Un ratón muy especial # Un paquete de amistad Season 6 # Usa tu imaginación # Pequeños insectos # Los abuelos son fantásticos # ¡Hora de almorzar! # Un día soleado, y nevado # El arte es importante # Cinco formas de divertirse # Cuenten conmigo # ¿Quién es quién en el zoológico? # Un cumpleaños muy olé # El ejercicio es excelente # Cepíllate los dientes # Una pequeña Mamá Gansa # Buen trabajo # Hogar, dulce hogar # ¿Cómo crece tu jardín? # Tú puedes hacerlo # Aquí vienen los bomberos # ¡En sus marcas, listos, fuera! # Tú eres especial Season 7 # ¡Todos Abordo! # Arriba, Abajo y Alrededor # Buenos Modales # Mascotas # Un Montón de Cajas # Alto, Siga # Rojo, Amarillo y Azul # Juega Haciendo Ejercicio # ¡Toca la Trompeta! # Un Nuevo Amigo # ¡Números! ¡Números! # ¡Adentro y Afuera! # ¡Primavera es Diversión! # Juega con Cuidado # Tres Líneas, Tres Esquinas # Carnaval de Bicicletas # Éste es un día Feliz # ¡Mi Familia y Yo! # Splish! Splash! # La Fantástica Casa de BJ Season 8 # Una fuente de diversión # Dentro y Fuera # Compartir es Genial # Ven Gatito, Gatito # Érase una Vez # ¡Hace Calor! ¡Hace Frío! # Un Perfecto Día Morado # Día y Noche # Toquemos el Piano # Esto es la Amistad # Vamos a Contar # Un Pequeño Gran Día # Un Mundo de Amigos # ¿Quién es tu Vecino? # Cuadros y más Cuadros # Vamos a Pasear # ¡Eso me hace Enojar! # El Cumpleaños de Barney # Que Comience el Espectáculo # Como en Casa, en el Parque Season 9 Season 10 ' # # # # # # # ¡Demasiado Dulces! '''Season 11 ' # Pistache # # # # # # # # # La Naturaleza Es Limpia # # # Un Jardín Enorme # ¿Qué Es ese Ruido? # # # # Alégrate # # # ¡Tan Grande Como Barney! # # # # # # # Un Día de Lluvia # # # # # # # # # # # El Zoológico Musical # '''Season 12 Season 13 ''' # Bienvenido Barney: México # # # Venecia Italia Nadie?: Italia # # # El Buen Huevo: Kenia # # # Cast * Barney (La Voz de Barney) - Jose Carlos Moreno (1994-2002) and Ruben Cerda (2002-present) * Baby Bop (La voz de Baby Bop) - Elsa Covian * B.J. (La voz de B.J.) - Lobegami Santini * Riff (La voz de Riff) - Claudia Bramnfsette External Links For the Barney y Sus Amigos '''Offical Youtube Spanish Channel, Click the link Below: https://www.youtube.com/user/BarneyOficial For the Barney Y Sus Amigos Offical Website, Click the Link Below http://www.barney.com/la/ Category:Barney Dubs Category:Mexico Category:1995